


Endytophilia

by starryvagabond



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My sister and I have something personal to attend to. Not that it’s any of your business."</p><p>Based heavily on Ultimates 3, Issue #1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endytophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble based on the request for Pietro/Wanda smut where they keep their clothing on in some way (Endytophilia). Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

It had been days now.  
  
Tension was rising ever higher within the Ultimates and Pietro was sure that he and his twin sister shouldered some of that blame.  
  
But right now, it wasn’t them. It was all on Tony Stark’s leaked sex tape. Something that they had seen fit to gather everyone around for to watch the damn thing in a dimly lit room. It wasn’t like Pietro and Wanda didn’t watch their share of porn together, nor did it seem to bother them that it was their comrades.  
  
Like it had been mentioned before, it had been _days_.  
  
Pietro was sitting on the one couch in the room with Wanda sprawled on his lap. The small moans from the video rattled around in his brain and all he could think about was being in between his sister’s legs, licking her clit. She let out the most beautiful moans whenever he did that.  
  
In the past month or so, Wanda had modified her outfit. It was now something that was barely suitable outside of the bedroom but she insisted on wearing it (much to Pietro’s delight _and_ dismay). And today, while the grunts and the moans from the video filled the air along with the hurried talking about how this possibly could have happened, his twin sister had begun stroking him through his pants. And he was getting rather hard and uncomfortable in the spandex he wore.  
  
"Let’s get out of here," she finally purred in his ear and Pietro made no motion of disagreement. He took his sister’s hand in his as they stood, their fingers automatically interlocking like they belonged together. They were asked where they were going; that the meeting was not over yet. Pietro scoffed. If this could even be called a goddamn meeting. "My sister and I have something personal to attend to. Not that it’s any of your business," he hissed before they quickly left the room without any more resistance.  
  
The two had places throughout the mansion that they could be in a quiet dark corner and do what they wanted out of the line of Tony’s security cameras. Today Pietro made sure to take his twin all the way across the mansion from where their comrades were gathered.  
  
Once Pietro was sure they’d be safe, he grabbed Wanda by her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. “What the hell was that all about?” he growled as he pushed her against the wall. She just smirked, moving her head to the side to let her brother nip and suck on the pale column of her neck. “You act as if you didn’t enjoy it,” she purred sensually, her body stretching under his body as his hands groped her through her top (if it could even be called that).  
  
Wanda shot her brother a look as her gloved hand moved to yank his hair so she could kiss him less than gracefully. “Don’t fuck around. You know if we’re gone too long they’ll suspect.” Pietro smirked, reaching a hand down to push the crotch of her panties aside so his fingers could run up and down her wet slit. “No use in rushing, darling. They already know.” Well, most of them did. “Just let your brother take care of you.”  
  
Pietro’s thick fingers finally found their way into her tight heat, and he let out a groan. They hadn’t been together sexually in almost a week and she felt amazing. He couldn’t wait to sink his cock into her. But right now, it was all about Wanda.  
  
"Mmmn, Pietro…" she moaned, letting out a few heavy breaths as he pushed his two fingers inside her to the knuckle and then back out, over and over again. He crooked his fingers a bit, finding that spot that always had his sister screaming. After over ten years of sleeping with your sibling, one learned a lot. Pietro knew how to play his sister’s body like a well-tuned instrument. "Fuck, want more…" she panted, and he tutted. "Scream like a little whore for me first and then I’ll give you what you want."  
  
The witch knew that meant that her brother wanted her to come. And after days of not even touching, she was all but rocking her hips against his fingers. She wanted nothing more than to please her twin, and it only took a few more moments before her orgasm crashed over her, her juices flowing over his hand. Pietro smirked, bringing his hand up to lick the juices off before kissing her to let her taste herself.  
  
Wanda was still shaking with the aftershocks of her intense orgasm while Pietro pulled away to maneuver his costume so he could get his cock free. If they had more time, if they weren’t fucking right now in the corner of someone else’s mansion, she would have wasted no time sucking her brother off. But there was another part of her that needed him more. Pietro growled low in his throat, hoisting his sister up so she could wrap her long legs around his waist and after double-checking her panties, slid into her slick pussy with ease.  
  
This was an old act between the two of them, one they had to have done over a thousand times by now. But every time sent a rush through his loins and he had to hold back as to not pound her into the wall too hard.  
  
"Mmmn, dearest brother… fuck me like the slut I am for you…" she moaned out, a gloved hand moving down his well-sculpted chest as Pietro pounded into her.  
  
"Shit…. Wanda-!" he cried out, feeling the familiar pool of warmth already in his abdomen as his lover bucked her hips on his. He came a few moments later, panting lightly as he stilled his hips to let himself fill his sister up. The feeling of her brother pulsing his hot cum inside of her had Wanda tumbling over the edge again, her head pressed back against the wall.  
  
There were a few moments that the twins just clung to each other for dear life, like the other would disappear if they got too far apart. “I love you,” Pietro told her in his post-coital grumble and she pulled his face to hers to kiss him. “I know, my darling. I know.”  
  
They never did return to the meeting. Jan finally drew conclusions, but didn’t say anything. Tony was too upset right now. The last thing he needed was to know that their resident twins were fucking each other. Still, Tony wasn’t drunk enough and he asked, “Where are Pietro and Wanda?”  
  
Jan just handed him another bottle of Jim Beam in the hopes it would shut him up.


End file.
